Digital to Analog Converters or DACs are well known in the art and are used to decode a digital input signal to a corresponding output analog signal. Examples of such DACs are described in co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,657, the content of which is incorporated herein by way of reference.
Other known DAC configurations are described in co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 7,136,002, again incorporated herein by way of reference, which describes a dual string DAC configuration implemented using a high impedance intermediate state.